Ruby Red Desire
by SavingTheRest
Summary: "I've waited patiently on the sidelines for twelve years, watched you date other guys, waited for you to see what's in front of you. But I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of trying to find someone else when there isn't anyone." Dirty Talking Edward Rated M.


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything to do with Twilight.

**Author's Note:** This is AU/AH. It is rated M for a reason. Characters are OOC and there is Dirty Talking Edward all over this story. Please let me know your thoughts after reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby Red Desire<strong>

It was over. Bella heard the news a few days ago. He had ended it with _her_ a couple of weeks ago. _Finally_. Now she no longer had to play the supportive best friend who smiled and agreed that _she_ seemed absolutely perfect in every way. Except now she had to be understanding and supportive to help him get over the fact that the relationship had ended. _Finally_.

All she really wanted to do was ask him why it was never her. Why couldn't she be the one he came home to…be the one next to him in bed at night? She needed to make herself understand that it would never be her. Edward didn't see her that way and he most likely never would. She needed to prepare herself for the next blonde to enter his life just like Lauren had.

At first Bella had agreed that she seemed nice and that she did fit in with the group nicely (even though it made her out to be uneven, unequal number seven), but after a couple of months the joy had worn off. Never one to completely tell others how to live their lives, she didn't speak all of her objections. She simply commented on the slight differences between Edward and Lauren. Lauren didn't always understand exactly who Edward was, but few could.

He had always been a quiet person and preferred to stick with those who understood this about him. He was happier staying at home, watching a movie, playing music, or listening to others talk. When people are first introduced to him, they tend to believe he is stuck-up and isn't interested in others. Lauren tried to push past all that and worm her way into his well organized life. This included pushing him to be more social. So when he decided to go off and be alone, lost in thoughts and his music at times, she had no idea that was when he needed you to let him have his space. But Bella never really shared these things with her either. She supposed that it was her way of proving that she knew him best. She secretly hoped that Lauren would just manage to push him far enough that he called things off. It was mean and heartless but she couldn't help it. It was nauseating watching the blonde throw herself at him in an attempt to claim him as her own.

So when she had heard that he had finally called it quits with Lauren, she wasn't very sorry. Oh she was sad that Edward had to go through another trial where he possibly felt like he'd never get what he wanted, but she wasn't sorry to see her go.

Bella knew that he was blaming himself for the relationship's failure. Edward had a tendency to blame himself for any kind of failure that had any kind of connection to him no matter how small. He had always been the type that needed to succeed in everything—he pushed himself to get the best grades, be the perfect son, and treat all of those close to him with the up most respect. He never put himself first; always wanting to please those around him.

Knowing him for so many years had made her somewhat of an expert on Edward she liked to think. She knew what he was thinking and she knew he was spending time with Jasper and Emmett lately doing those guy things that she had no intention of being a part of and she knew that he'd come and talk to her about it when he was ready. Right now he was trying to focus his attention on work and reconnecting with everyone in the group. He was doing everything possible to escape thinking about what went wrong…what he did wrong in the relationship (or every relationship). She couldn't help but feel that he was ignoring her though. He hadn't been around since it happened really and she didn't understand what was keeping him away.

She had gone to see him after she heard the news, but in typical fashion, he said he was fine and moved the conversation on to other neutral topics. It happened whenever she sought him out and tried to bring up the subject and she was use to it since Edward did it whenever he wanted to avoid speaking of his feelings. He'd talk when he was ready. She just had to wait it out. She'd been waiting two weeks now, but she was his best friend and she wait even longer.

So seeing him standing here before her in her living room, looking like he hasn't slept in days, hearing him say it's because of her, hearing these words come from his mouth makes her think this is a dream or possibly the cruelest joke. The "your best friend is a girl and you have very strong feelings for her" argument had been played before, but this is the first time he has ever reacted to it like this. It's taking all she has to not jump for joy.

She needed to remember that he was just confused and hurting and looking for an explanation on why he can't stay in a commitment with a girl and she tells him this while pacing and waving her arms about in a frantic way. There is absolutely no way that he feels like that. Yes, you feel like that about him, but you've been positive for quite some time now, years even, that he does not feel the same for you. No evidence has been found to prove otherwise.

She gasps and covers her mouth when the words leave her mouth. Normally Bella plans her words carefully and filters out anything that may get her into trouble. There was a few times in the past where she's slipped ('stop trying to be so perfect all the time'…so _stupid_…look where that got the two of them, a month without speaking in college), but this was by far worse. This isn't good. Nothing good can possibly come of this. Oh god if she could just figure out how to backup and start this whole conversation over again.

He's smiling. That damn crooked, I know your secret, _I_ know you're not going to tell my parents about me sneaking out, grin. She'd seen this grin too often growing up. She should never be allowed to speak again. She talks entirely too much anyway so it would be a lovely break for all if her voice took a vacation.

Bella's next plan of action was based on the age old question of "fight or flight". Should she completely deny what she said or simply explain that it was all meant in a hypothetical sort of way (which she was even having trouble following)? This was quite the mess she got herself into. And Edward just stood there looking as if Christmas had come early. Was her slip up so funny that he had to stand there and enjoy it in front of her? The idea of flight was looking better and better.

She slowly (so as to not draw too much attention to her decision) began edging her way to her own front door. She was such a coward. To continue her distraction she began to explain exactly what she meant with her little comment about her "so called feelings" for her best friend. She used terms such as "I meant love as in the friendly way, you know, as in best friends" and "I know that meant the same, because that's what we are, best friends". Bella couldn't help but groan as nervous laughter escaped in between her words. It was only when Edward told her she was babbling, did she stop and notice that he had her pinned against her front door.

"Edward, I'm sorry about what happen between you and Lauren. I know that you really liked her so you're probably really confused right now and you're just trying to forget and move on from it, but I can't be that someone you do that with because I…well…what I said earlier…"

"Bella." His voice was so quiet but it made her eyes move to meet his and what she saw made her rethink her all her doubts. "Shut up," was all she heard before losing herself in his kiss.

Immediately her thoughts ran. Edward was kissing her. His lips were pressed against hers. One hand tangled in her hair while the other grasped her hip. She could feel his thumb tracing her hip bone, casually drawing circles.

"Stop thinking." His words were nothing but an exhale along her lips only to be followed by his tongue seeking entrance.

Closing her eyes she felt herself relax into the kiss and reached to wrap her arms around his neck. As her fingers laced within the strands of his hair she tried to remember if she had ever touched it before. It was soft, silky and she wished she could get her own hair to feel so nice. Figures he'd have perfect hair too.

Suddenly Edward pulled away causing Bella's eyes to fly open. "What's wrong?" Both hands were now on her hips squeezing gently before releasing only to squeeze again. "Am I wrong?"

"Wrong?" Her voice sounded like a frog and she tried clearing it before asking again.

"You did just say you loved me, right?"

Shit, how could she get out of this? He obviously regrets this already. "Yes I did, but if you don't feel the same then we can just forget this ever happened. It won't change anything." She could feel the itch in her nose and knew the tears could be seen in her eyes. "You didn't have to kiss me just because I said that, Edward."

"You silly, stupid girl." Edward's forehead settled onto hers. "Why do you think I've been avoiding you only to come over here looking like a crazy person this late at night? I'm surprised you let me inside." Slowly he leaned back only to carefully place a kiss on her nose. "I want you, Bella. I have wanted to for forever but it never seemed the right time for me to say anything. I couldn't, can't wait any longer. I want you…now…always."

This kiss meant more than the first. This kiss followed those words she been waiting to hear forever. She tried ignoring the tiny voice that questioned his true motive.

Bella was powerless to fight it, though the insistent ache between her legs wouldn't have let her fight anyway. Edward's hot mouth rubbed over hers in a slow kiss, his lips firm but deliciously soft, his fingers warm against her waist. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue between her lips. He sought out her tongue and swirled over it, the taste of him assaulting her senses and making her knees tremble.

He immediately slid one hand to the small of her back to hold her firm, his touch burning through the cotton material of her tank and scorching her skin.

She couldn't move. She couldn't think. All she was capable of doing was letting go and falling into his hard chest and drowning in his intoxicating mouth and taste.

His kiss became harder, greedy, and frantic. He licked her bottom lip only to suck it hard into his mouth, extracting a whimper from deep within her. His tongue was demanding as it brushed over hers only to begin to thrust in and out of her mouth, mimicking what she knew he wanted to do to her with his cock.

A fire began to consume her body only becoming hotter and stronger when he thrust one hard thigh between her legs and ground against her throbbing core. The long, hard ridge of his cock pressed into her mound. She could feel him pulsing and the thought of having that hard, male flesh deep inside her made her gasp with pleasure.

"Can't you feel how much I want you?" he murmured against her quivering lips. The words quickly jerked her back into reality. Bella stumbled back, nearly falling over her couch before regaining her balance. She blinked trying not to see his flushed face, the untamed lust shinning in his dark green eyes. This was Edward. Her best friend since she was seventeen years old. For God's sake, she couldn't just fall into bed with him, no matter how incredible a kisser he was, no matter how much her body shouted for her to do it, and no matter how long she wanted it. It was too soon, too fast.

"We can't," she stated, her voice sounding too anxious even to her own ears.

"We can," he corrected.

"I won't be some rebound. It isn't worth ruining our friendship for." She tried to push against him.

Before she could move further away from him, he drew her against him once more and cupped her ass, pushing his pelvis into her so she could feel his obvious erection. He dropped his head, his lips brushing over her ear, his hot breath fanning over her skin. "You've been doing this to me from the moment I met you, Bella."

He felt this way all along? "Edwa—"

"Bella." His breath tickled her ear. "Don't make excuses and give me reasons why we can't do this. I've waited patiently on the sidelines for twelve years, watched you date other guys, waited for you to see what's in front of you. But I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of trying to find someone else when there isn't anyone."

She swallowed back a moan as he took her earlobe into his mouth and suckled on it. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she wondered how it would feel having Edward suckle other parts of her body. Her nipples instantly hardened and clit swelled.

"You opened the door to this when you told me how you felt," he continued huskily. "If I didn't think you meant it or wanted it, I'd turn around and leave right now. But I know you want it. You want it badly."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She'd never seen him like this, so damn sure of himself, so cocky. And Lord help her, she liked it. From the look on his face, he knew it too. She'd shared so many secrets with this man through the years. She didn't have many girlfriends (just Alice, Rose, and Angela) and telling her deep, dark fantasies over the years with Edward had never seemed wrong. Now it made her panic, knowing that he knew exactly what she wanted from a lover. Nothing would hold him back if this is what he really wanted.

He dragged his index finger along the her lips and rotated his hips causing his erection to rub over the thin boxer shorts she'd worn to bed.

"You're turned on, aren't you?" he whispered.

Before she could help it the word "yes" slipped out.

A brief smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Maybe I should do something about that for you."

"You're my best friend," she squeaked out. "This shouldn't happen, Edward. We can just forget about it. Nothing will change and we can just go back to friends."

"Not tonight." He gave a resolute nod, followed by another thrust of his groin. "Tonight we're not just friends. Tonight I'm the man who's going to fuck you senseless. We can't dance around it anymore, Bella."

She couldn't stop the moan from escaping her.

He smiled again, that knowing, confident smile before he narrowed his eye. His features grew taut before speaking. "This is your last chance. If you really want me to leave just tell me. If you don't then we aren't fighting this any longer." He cocked his head, green eyes cloudy with lust, anticipation, and challenge. "Which will it be?"

She swallowed. Part of her wanted to tell him to go, to leave before things got any further out of hand. Another part realized that it was too late. This was already out of hand, and there was no going back. The only thing to do now was ride it out.

"Please stay," she whispered.

"Good choice."

He kissed her again, and this time she met it with equal passion. When their tongues tangled, she could no longer fight the wave of disbelief racing through her, a voice that reminded her of who she was playing this game of tonsil hockey with. It was peculiar, kissing Edward. Peculiar and yet so unbelievable that she didn't think she could ever get enough.

Outside her door someone stumbled down the hallway mumbling their words and running into the walls causing her door to shudder as violently as she was. The sound of the person's footsteps matched the pounding of her heart.

She groaned with disappointment when he broke the kiss, but Edward ignored her protest lifting her up in his arms. He made her feel as light as a feather as he carried her down the hall and into her dark bedroom.

He deposited her on the bed, placing her on the tangled sheets and shot her a piercing look.

"W-what?"

"You know what I want." She knew with his words she could deny him nothing.

Her pulse raced and the thumping of her heart reverberated in her ears. The taunting huskiness of his voice explained exactly what he wanted from her. What she'd confessed to wanting from him.

She pulled in a much needed breath filling her lungs with oxygen. Then, while never breaking their stare, she shimmied out of her shorts and threw them on the floor. Her pussy was exposed, smooth and bare from a recent forced visit to the salon with the girls, wet from the arousal Edward brought out from her. Darkness cloaked the room, making it hard to decode his expression.

"Turn over." His order caused a flash of arousal to strike through her.

After taking off her tank top, she rolled over and positioned herself so she was on her stomach.

She stifled a moan when she heard him move closer. His clothing rustled then his hands caressed her bare bottom. Shivers darted up and down her spine as she waited. "Edward," she murmured.

She felt a shudder when a finger slid down the crease of her ass toward her wet slit. He toyed with her opening, dipping his finger into the moisture pooled there. She thrust her ass out, wanting to feel those long, talented fingers inside her. He ignored her silent protest and moved his hand away from where she wanted it.

The hiss of a zipper being tugged down filled the air. Edward's fingers left her skin. She heard him slide out of his jeans, the denim making a dull thump as it landed on the hardwood floor. She held her breath waiting for whatever he had planned but he made no move to touch her again.

Arousal knotted through her stomach wrapping its hold on her breasts and down to her aching sex. Her skin felt tight, her muscles tense, knowing that any second she could explode. The currents of her looming orgasm rose to the surface then danced out of reach.

It seemed like hours passed before he spoke again. "You've got such a sweet pussy," he whispered. "I can't wait to fuck it."

His words caused her to whimper and she wanted to beg him to just do it already, slide his cock deep inside her, but she stayed quiet waiting to see, to experience his next move.

He moved closer to her on the bed causing the tip of his cock to brush over her ass cheeks and leaving a bead of pre-come on her skin.

The thought of his long fingers gripping her ass, digging into her flesh caused her to climax before he even entered her creating a flush of embarrassment on her skin.

The orgasm tore into her body and sizzled down her spine, bringing with it flashes of heat. _Oh God_. She gasped for air, coming hard and fast, her soft cries and uncontrollable moans filling the bedroom. This had never happened before and she could only assume it because this was between the two of them. All this time waiting had officially pushed her to her limits.

She sank further into the bed, grasping the sheets in her hands. Edward then grabbed her hips and pulled her to her knees. He then thrust his cock into her, the force of it causing her to gasp once again.

"Take it in," he mumbled, his fingers grabbing her ass. "All of it, Isabella."

She tried to inhale deeply getting the air she needed before forcing her muscles to relax. He was big, his cock long and thick as it penetrated her to the hilt. With her few past lovers, she'd only taken in what she wanted from them, not allowing them to push her boundaries, but of course Edward didn't give her a choice. He slammed into her roughly, the only sound in the room that of flesh slapping against flesh and the low moans sliding out of his throat.

He grasped her hips tighter and drove into her with a pace that was frantic. Her inner muscles clasped his cock. "You're so tight, Bella," he forced out.

Rotating his hips, he slowed his pace, his warm hand moving down to find her swollen clit. He rolled the nub between his fingers, rubbing it gently.

Arousal rolled through her fanning across her skin until she could hardly breathe from the heat taking over her body. Edward took her hand and brought it up to her clit, forcing her to rub the slick flesh. She stroked herself, causing another orgasm swell inside her. His breath was hot on the skin of her neck as he pressed his cock into her again, slower this time. Both of his arms wrapped around her from behind and his hands found her breasts. He palmed each and teased her rigid nipples with his thumbs.

"Yes," she choked out her voice sounding weak. "Like that, please touch me just like that." Her climax was getting closer.

He pinched her nipples hard making feel both pain and pleasure.

The incredible sensation created a sizzle that began at her nipples then darted down her spine and took hold of her sex.

She cried out his name as she came again, clawing at the sheets. He thrust into her, out and in and in and out until she had no clue where one orgasm began and another ended. Sweat covered her forehead, her legs felt numb, her body on fire.

Edward's fingers curled over her hips tighter as he fucked her. She wanted to turn her head and see his expression. She wanted to know if he felt as needy, aroused, and overwhelmed as she was feeling. When she tried to tilt her head to see him, he tangled his fingers in her hair and made her to stay put.

Only a moment later did he let out a throaty cry, and then he poured himself inside her. He gave a couple of lazy thrusts before he finally withdrew. Instantly she felt the loss of him. She let out a sob in disappointment falling onto the mattress, her breasts aching against the material of the sheets.

She looked up at Edward after rolling over onto her back. This was her best friend the man who'd just shook her whole world. He still wore his white T-shirt, but sweat coated the front, causing the wet material to cling to his rippled chest. She lowered her gaze to his lower body and took in the firm muscular thighs and the hard cock that had just sent her to a height of pleasure she'd never known.

Swallowing back the anxiousness, she locked her eyes with his and was floored by the absolute desire she still saw in his eyes. Even after what they had done he still wanted her.

She tried to pass a hesitant smile his way, suddenly feeling far too exposed as she lay on the bed in front of him completely naked for the first time. "Well," she began then winced at her bizarre conversation starter. "That was…" she searched for the right words and finding none, "…nice."

_That was nice_? Perfect. Nice didn't even come close to validating what just happened between them. His gaze brushed over her face and his expression flickered with both approval and amusement at her. With his typical crooked grin, he grabbed his collar and peeled the shirt off his spectacular chest.

Moving closer, he grazed his tongue over his lower lip and stated, "Oh we're just getting started here, Isabella."

Edward threw his shirt to floor and made his way to the bed. In this moment he'd knew that he had never seen anything sexier than the sight of Bella lying on that bed. The dark curls of her hair were fanned across the pillows, her legs spread open and he couldn't help but keep his eyes on her damp folds. Her pussy was tighter than he thought it would be and her responsiveness to his sexual ministrations was stronger than he could've hoped for.

He'd wanted this woman from the minute he'd met her, back in their junior year. She was fucking gorgeous, with all of her wavy, coffee colored hair, eyes like milk chocolate, that sexy, petite body. After they met she had immediately placed him in the friend category so he'd learned to appreciate her other qualities and never perused her for something more. Her quick wit, intelligence, and infectious laughter had made him only want her more. She'd always believe that her intelligence and quiet manner scared men away assuming they would want someone who was more free spirited and fun. Maybe it did scare them, but he wasn't some men. He was the only man. After all these years he knew her the best and that had to mean something.

And finally this would be the night he intended to show Bella exactly what he had to offer.

While keeping his gaze locked on her, he let his body fall onto the bed and pressed his body closer to her. His mouth watered at the sight of her breasts. They were full and perky with small pink nipples that stood to attention the instant his eyes lowered to them.

He watched as Bella shivered.

He smiled softly while reaching out to caress the swell of one breast. "What were you thinking when I showed up tonight?" he asked roughly.

She blinked, surprised by the question. "What?"

He stroked one enticing breast, taking pleasure in the way her skin flushed under his careful caress. "In the living room. What were you think when I got here?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything."

She was lying. He always knew when she was being dishonest with him. He saw it in the way her bite her lip, the way she averted her eyes away from him.

"Tell me."

"No."

He moved his hand from her breast. He could see the apparent disappointment in her brown eyes. She tried to pull his hand back to where she wanted them, but he wasn't budging. "Tell me."

A long silence stretched between them. The sound of rain hitting the windowpane filled the dark bedroom, a rhythmic pounding that echoed the thudding of his pulse. Bella shifted her head, and her hair tickled the bottom of his chin. He inhaled the scent of lilac and vanilla. The flowery aroma mingled with the sweet scent of sex lingering between them, flooding his senses and making his cock twitch. He wanted to fuck her again, but quickly reined in the desire. Not yet. Not until she told him what she'd seen, what had freaked her out so badly in the living room.

"I was…" She pulled in a shallow breath and released it slowly. He felt the warm air fan across his collarbone. "I was thinking about you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Me."

"Yes."

"What else?"

"This."

"Be more specific."

"I was thinking about you and Lauren and your string of past relationships. I was worried about after the breakup and I hadn't seen you in two weeks. It bothered me not seeing you or talking to you for so long." She let out a strangled groan. "Then I started thinking about how I'll never have that chance with you. That I'd never get to experience that kind of relationship with you."

Edward moved and began running his fingers through her hair. "You've thought about being with me like this?"

"Of course." Her cheeks tinged pink with her blush. She was embarrassed about that after what they had just experienced together.

"What did these thoughts entail?" Bella tried to turn and face the other direction but he would let her. "After what we just did, you can't tell me about your dreams, fantasies of us together?"

"I thought about you fucking me, okay? I wondered what it would be like to feel your cock inside me, your mouth all over me, having your fingers tracing over every inch of my skin. Happy now?"

"Oh yeah." He cupped her cheek and forced her eyes his. "Did that scare you?"

She arched a brow. "What do you think?"

Her voice sounded so sarcastic that he couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you scared now?"

"No."

"That's good," he said with a grin. Moving closer to her, he propped himself up on his elbow and eyed her curiously. "I want to know more about these thoughts."

"I already told you what I was thinking when you got here. I was thinking about the two of us having sex. What more do you want to know?"

"I want you to tell me about your dreams of us. I've certainly had a few." He cupped one breast again and squeezed. "Then while you tell me, I'm going to follow every last detail." He saw uncertainty in her eyes and it made him frown. "It's too late to stop out? So start talking, Bella."

He watched as her delicate throat bobbed when swallowed. "I dreamed your mouth was on my breasts."

He shifted over so that he could straddle her smooth thighs. His cock was nestled against her slick pussy, but he avoided sliding into that tight paradise. His mouth lingered over her breasts as he whispered, "What was I doing?"

"Kissing."

He lowered his head and created a path of open-mouth kisses along her skin. Fuck, he loved the taste of this woman. She was sweet, spicy, and mouth-wateringly feminine. His tongue darted out to trace the swell of one breast and then the other. "What else was I doing?"

"You were sucking my nipples."

"Was I gentle or hard?"

"Hard," she gasped out. "It almost hurt but in a good way. I almost came from the feel of your teeth. You were biting into me." He worked to ignore the ever-growing hardness of his cock and brought the vision to life for both of them. He licked each nipple, and then flicked his tongue over them, and then he pulled one deep into his mouth. He sucked roughly, capturing the tight bud between his teeth and then he bit it lightly.

Looking up he could see her eyes darken in pleasure. "Like that?"

"Yes," she gasped.

He circled her areola with his tongue while squeezing her other breast with his hand. He could feel her heart pounding against his palm. His cock was so hard he could barely move without fear of letting go. Slowly he brushed his tongue over her rosy skin, then cupped her breasts and pushed them together so he could indulge on both nipples. He knew he was being rougher than he usual was with women, nibbling on each distended nipple. He was sucking so hard he thought he might hurt her, but she didn't seem to be suffering. No, instead she moaned persistently while tangling her fingers in his hair to make sure his mouth stayed on her breasts.

With a harsh breath, he pulled back her. "What else do you dream about?"

"You kissed your way down my body."

With a pleased nod, he made his south down her body. He wasn't going leave one inch of her smooth, creamy skin without kissed. His tongue circled her belly button then he rubbed his lips over her hipbones then her flat stomach, all the way down to her bare pussy.

A moan fell from her lips and bucked her hips, trying to get closer to his waiting mouth.

"Did I lick you in the dream?" he murmured.

Her response was a soft sigh, and he took that as a yes.

Gently he parted her thighs and pressed his lips to her and gave one lazy lick. Edward groaned. She tasted so damn sweet. He couldn't help but greedily drink up her juices, before pushing his tongue inside her entrance, thrusting in and out.

"What else?" he demanded, his voice sound harsh and wanting. "What else did I do?"

Bella's breathing was labored and he heard her trying to form the words to answer. "You…sucked on my clit."

He wanted her insane with lust, wanted her to understand the pleasure he could bring her, the pleasure only _he_ could bring her.

His pulse pounded in his ears, making it difficult to think and breathe, nevermind following her words. But tonight this wasn't about him. This was about Bella. He dropped his head again and flicked his tongue over her swollen clit. When she thrust her hips up, he reached for her legs and brought one over each of his shoulders. He tongued her for a few moments and groaned when her legs tightened over his shoulders and her ankles locked together.

Fuck, he didn't know how long he could keep this up. His cock was harder than ever and pleading to be inside Bella's tightness again.

Gasping for breath, he raised his head and his eyes locked with her glazed ones. "Did I make you come in the dream?"

She nodded; her expression was both tortured and aroused. Her cheeks flushing red with desire.

He arched a brow. "I better get to work then."

A mischievous grin curled at the corners of her mouth. "I think you can handle it."

"I can handle anything you want me to do to you, baby."

He wink and grinned back at her then lowered his head between her legs before she had a chance to reply to his arrogance.

Locking his lips over her clit, he sucked the tight, swollen bud in his mouth. Bella cried out, and then her cry shifted into a sexy moan when he shoved one finger deep inside her. He fingered her hard while he tongued her clit until a low groan grew from her chest and she exploded.

"Oh God…Edward!"

Satisfaction like he'd never known before pierced the very center of him, and hearing his name fall from her lips when she came made his cock twitch uncontrollably. He nearly came himself right then and there just from the feel of her clit pulsing against his tongue and feeling her inner muscles clamping down on his fingers. She writhed on the bed, muttering his name over and over again, and moving her head back and forth on the pillow.

"Was this you dream?" he murmured she began to come down from her orgasm.

Her replied was only breathy moan.

Smiling, he moved up her body and covered her mouth with his. She kissed him back hungrily, her tongue fervent as it explored his mouth. He could still taste her on his lips and knew she could taste it too. Just that thought quickened his pulse and drove him wild with arousal.

"I had a lot more dreams than that," she breathed against his lips.

"Yeah? Tell me."

"I think I'd rather show you." With the trace of a smile, she glided her hand between their sweaty, naked bodies and curled her small hand over his rock-hard shaft. White-hot pleasure raced through him. Looking up he could see Bella's face and the raw lust he saw made his cock jerk in her hand.

She slid down his body and took his dick into her mouth. The sight of her pink lips wrapped around him triggered his balls to tighten. His mind was drowning in an ocean of excitement as her warm tongue devoured his cock, licking him from the base to tip and brushing the sensitive underside and swirling over his balls. He couldn't remember many times he'd imagined this, fantasized about this in his own dark apartment.

"Do you like this?" Her voice came out husky, making her sound even more seductive than she already was.

"Fuck yes."

She licked the drop of moisture at his tip causing him to shudder. He was dangerously falling over the edge, so close that he yanked her up by her arms forcing her greedy mouth away from his cock.

Gripping her waist he flipped them over so he was pressing over her. He ground his cock against her pussy and kissed her roughly. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck, digging her fingers into his hair. "I need you inside me again," she said softly.

He could feel the moisture pooling between her legs and against his cock. She needed him inside of her. She needed every inch of him buried deep inside of her. He needed to be inside her too. He never wanted to leave.

"Spread your legs," he rasped out.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Edward said gruffly before shifting his gaze to her most intimate place. "I want you so much, baby."

Edward moved up her body and thrust his cock inside her. There was nothing gentle about his movements. He knew they had time for gentle later; right now it was only hard and fast. With long, hard strokes, his cock slammed into her, he could feel his fingers digging into her hips. The headboard was hitting the wall, but it only added to the increasing urgency, the rough, uninhibited thrusts and desperate groans.

It had never been like this with any other woman. So good, it was so fucking good. He felt her arms tightened around his shoulders. Her fingernails were digging into his sinewy flesh and he knew there would be marks later. A little souvenir of when their two lives become one.

Edward let out a harsh curse, mumbling, "Too fast," even as he was trembling over her, jerking wildly as he filled her.

His breath came out in pants; his cock was still pulsing inside her. He looked down to see Bella smiling as she gazed into his eyes; hers filled with passion and arousal. He liked seeing Bella lose control. It was even better that he caused it. He could see everything she was feeling. The raw desire, the tenderness, the love.

Love.

The notion made him more satisfied than he ever thought possible. Knowing this was only the beginning for them he quickly captured her mouth and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. <strong>

**Please let me know your thoughts. I love hearing from readers (and if I hear enough there might be a part two soon…)**


End file.
